Mroczna Paczka Tekstur
To było zwyczajne popołudnie, kiedy po wykonaniu moich obowiązków zasiadłem do komputera, aby zagrać w kwadratową grę, Minecraft'a. Moi rodzice jak zwykle mnie zostawili samego w domu z powodu pracy, więc zostałem sam. Przeglądając fora internetowe o owej grze, natrafiłem na ciekawy post, który prezentuje ciekawą teksturę do gry. Paczka tekstur wyglądała ciekawie, więc postanowiłem ją zainstalować i wgrać. Na początku pobierania zauważyłem jednak coś dziwnego – paczka waży o wiele więcej niż inne, pozostałe, normalne tekstury do Minecraft'a. Miałem co do tego pewne wątpliwości, ale nie przejmowałem się tym. Po wgraniu paczki do pliku z grą uruchomiłem ją. Stworzyłem nowy świat, aby poznać ją z bliska. Po chwili jednak odczułem jakiś dziwne uczucie, ale nie obawiałem się tym. Na początku nic się nie zdarzyło. "Jest cool" – pomyślałem. W czasie gry gra się zacięła, a na teksturach bloków był narysowany pentagram, ale nie zauważyłem tego, ponieważ w tym czasie spojrzałem w niebo. Postanowiłem, że przejdę grę na tej paczce tekstur. Gdy już byłem zaciekawiony grą, po ok. paru minutach, przed moimi oczami ukazała się moja twarz. MOJA. Mimo zakrytej kamerki internetowej, na czarnym tle ukazała się moja twarz, zdeformowana twarz. Moje usta były rozciągnięte aż do krawędzi mojej twarzy i były zmodyfikowane tak, że przedstawiały szyderczy uśmiech. Miałem wypaloną twarz. Moje oczy były czarne. Nie miałem źrenic. Wtedy za mną (na ekranie monitora) ukazała się postać, która przypominała kosiarza. Ta postać się zbliżała, i kiedy była blisko, moja twarz została przecięta na pół, a krew tryskała. O mało co nie wyskoczyłem z krzesła. Byłem olbrzymie przerażony, lecz ciekawość przewyższyła mój strach i postanowiłem zobaczyć, co stanie się dalej. Po tej scenie powróciłem do Minecraft'a, lecz tekstury bloków nie były takie same jak wcześniej. Wszystko było czarne, wszystkie przedmioty, tekstura nieba, gracz. W tym momencie nie mogłem wyłączyć gry. Przycisk zamykania aplikacji nagle znikł. Gdy próbowałem uruchomić menedżer zadań, zobaczyłem, że został "usunięty" i na komputerze nie istniał. Zmroziło mnie całkowicie. Chciałem odłączyć prąd, bo to była jedyna droga ucieczki, ale zobaczyłem coś strasznego. Zobaczyłem na monitorze postać, która jako jedyna była widoczna. To była postać null, jednakże jej skin wyróżniał się tym, że była tak jaskrawa, że po długiej obserwacji bolały mnie oczy. Postać ta była do mnie odwrócona plecami, więc nie widziałem jej czarnych oczu. Chodząc, nie wydawała żadnych dźwięków. Nagle obraz na monitorze zaczął się co raz bardziej psuć, wydawał się być co raz bardziej zglitchowany. Co każdą sekundę. Wtedy się do mnie odwróciła. Ukazała swoją twarz. Jej tekstura twarzy była przerażająca, było tam pełno krwi i miała czarne oczy. Patrzyła tak na mnie i się do mnie teleportowała. W tym momencie nie mogłem poruszyć kamerą, nie mogłem kontrolować ruchu gracza. Nie mogłem nic nacisnąć. Na monitorze pojawiła się twarz tej postaci. Nad nią wyświetlił się napis z treścią: "Gotowy na przygodę? To dopiero początek..." Napis ten był napisany najwyraźniej krwią graczy, których zabijał. Byłem tak przerażony, że odłączyłem kabel, a komputer się wyłączył. Po tym straszliwym zdarzeniu, byłem tak przerażony, że musiałem zrobić przerwę. Po ponownym uruchomieniu komputera wszystko wróciło do normy. Natychmiastowo usunąłem wszystkie pliki związane z tą paczką... Później postanowiłem sprawdzić w internecie inne posty na temat tej tekstury, m.in. historie innych graczy, którzy się nabrali na bujdę, że paczka nie jest zhackowana. Ale, przeczytałem tam również coś mrożącego krew w żyłach. W czasie produkcji tej paczki przez autora, początkowo nie miał on w skryptach postaci null. Gdy zapisywał swój skrypt, zauważył on, że jest więcej linijek kodu niż powinno być, ale zbytnio się tym nie przejmował. Resztę skryptu stanowiła ta postać. Ona się tam WKRADŁA. Przeszukując więcej takich forów internetowych, natrafiłem na post, mówiący o tym, że w czasie gry była odtwarzana piosenka z tekstem, która może wydawać się normalna, ale doprowadzała ona do nieprzyjemnych efektów ubocznych, m.in. mocny ból głowy itp. Mógł nawet doprowadzić do samobójstwa u ludzi ze słabą psychiką. W ostatnich 4 sekundach utworu słychać było szum o takiej częstotliwości, która doprowadzała do ostrego bólu uszów, albo nawet pęknięcia bębenków usznych... Niektórzy gracze po zagraniu na tej paczce tekstur wycinali sobie na prawym ramieniu napis "I'm the servant of a Satan"(ang. "Jestem sługą Szatana"). Było nawet parę obrazków, ale już tam nie zajrzałem. Byłem uradowany, ponieważ w czasie gry głośniki były w naprawie, więc nie mogłem odsłuchiwać żadnego dźwięku. Zgłosiłem natychmiastowo paczkę tekstur dla administracji strony, a ona usunęła te pliki. Nigdy nie pobierajcie tej paczki, jeżeli takową znajdziecie! Kategoria:Przeniesione z Creepypasta Wiki Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Minecraft